


Twanny Nyck

by SivaLoepard



Category: Space School - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Not Human, Nyck is human, Sexual Fantasy, Space School, Twanny is a Guvnicca, a lot of those, alien - Freeform, i guess, new ship aw yeah, tentacle i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-07
Updated: 2018-12-07
Packaged: 2019-09-13 16:31:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16896075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SivaLoepard/pseuds/SivaLoepard
Summary: A new student at Space School catches the eye of news announcer Twanny. Will love blossom? One way to find out...





	Twanny Nyck

**Author's Note:**

  * For [DarkChibiShadow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkChibiShadow/gifts).



> Based on a character (and my own sex fueled ramblings) of webcomic Space School. DarkChibiShadow gets primary credit for making the comic. Honestly: Twanny doesn't act like this. I took artistic liberty. Enjoy!

I still don't know why I'm doing this. I should just set up a camera and record myself. In no way should I set up a camera to record and post live to the announcement channel on the TV. No. No reason at all. So why am I finding myself doing it anyways? I turned on the camera, making sure the connection was good, before hitting the record button. I had the TV set to the right channel to make sure it was playing live. No one was going to be watching this channel at this hour of the morning anyways.

ALTERNATE!

"Can I get a little help?" Gods, he was beautiful. From the red on his cheeks to the throbbing cock he was slowly revealing. I don't know how I managed to find this, and I was pretty sure it was against school rules, but I was happy I did. The principal told me that there was a channel I could switch to that played announcements and posted school rules twenty-four hours a day.

Sometimes the insomnia was my enemy. Now, it was definitely my best friend. I had been watching the channel off and on since around midnight. Sleep wasn't going to come this night. Every time I looked up from my book, which was every time he started to either read off a list of rules or announce a school function coming up, I felt myself getting warmer and warmer. He was by no means ugly. The more I watched, the more I felt myself hardening as well. Deep down, I knew it was wrong. But no one would know about my secret crush on the man.

When it kicked to a live recording, which I only noticed because an old recording of a school dance was cut off, my book fell to the ground forgotten. Oh yeah, I could definitely come to like this school. His shorts slipped lower as he sat on his bed. "Oops, sorry. Silly me." His eyes glanced at the camera, straight at me, and my breath kicked out in a huff. In no way was this expected. My own shorts grew even tighter as he slowly stroked up and down.

"Won't anyone help me with this? It's so big..." 'Yes, it is. I'd be glad to take it into my own hands.' I shifted my shorts and let out my own erection. When he licked his lips, glancing at the camera again, I felt my cock jerk. I would be beyond happy to find his room and help him out. My mouth was starting to dry out, and I licked my own lips as he started to stroke again.

"Come on, just a little taste...you'll like it. We both will. Just give it a tiny lick." I felt my tongue slip out to lick at air. He could tell me to fetch the moon and I would. Just for him. When he leaned back on his bed, teasing some liquid out of the tip, I groaned. If only I knew who he was...If he wanted someone to fuck, I'd gladly volunteer.

"See? I told you that it would taste good. Now come on, just a suck. You know as well as I do how good that mouth is..." He huffed, quickening his pace and I let my mouth fall open as I matched him stroke for stroke. 'Please, PLEASE don't be a dream...' I once again licked at air as he looked at the camera again. It almost felt like he saw me. I wouldn't mind. No sir. Just tell me where to lay and have at me.

"Gods, that's amazing. Come on, one more. Just give it one more little lick and we'll be done for now..." No, dear gods please no. Not yet. You just showed up. You still need to fuck me. He started to move his hand faster and I sped up my own hand. His eyes slid half shut as he stared into the camera.

"Now now, we're both being quite naughty aren't we? Doing something like this on school property...won't they be mad..." He bit his lip and I exhaled, my climax close. "They'd have to spank the both of us, won't they? Well, if they catch us that is...maybe next time I'll fuck that tight ass..." I didn't care if he was speaking to someone else who intentionally knew to watch, or if he was playing this for anyone to see. As far as I cared, he was for me and me alone. He dug in a nail, just a little bit, as he stroked down and bit his lip again. I copied him, the pain non-existent beyond the pleasure I felt. Doing the same action again, I imagined his mouth on me and I was gone. Liquid coated my hand and my shirt. When I glanced at the screen, he looked the same way. He chuckled.

"That was fun...we should do it again." His hand came up and he slowly licked a finger. 'Just tell me who you are, or at least your room number. Just give me a room number and a time. You can have me as many ways and times as you want.' My cock gave a half hearted jerk at the sight but I was done for a while. "See you on the morning announcements. Maybe we'll even bump into each other in the halls. No one will know but us, will they?" His smile was wicked as he stood to turn off the camera.

I jerked off again before finally succumbing to sleep.

ALTERNATE!

"Good morning students! It's a beautiful day with plenty of sun, so be sure to head outside during gym if you get the chance. The cafeteria is having it's Mystery Meat Monday once more so be warned new students. If you can't recognize it, don't touch it. There will be a..." I tuned out of my own voice as I read off the sheet. The night before kept coming back to me.

I half wondered if anyone saw, and under the desk I felt my cock jerk. My face kept a smile and both hands remained on the desk. No need to show signs of my late night activities. "And remember: if you're putting on your helmet for any out of school activities, leave the AI alone! This is what keeps you safe. Have a wonderful day at Space School!" I kept a wide grin until the camera shut itself off and I sighed.

"Beautiful day with plenty of sun...heh. Artificial sun isn't nearly as good as real sun." I took a moment to will away my erection before standing to head to the cafeteria for some breakfast of my own. A few students greeted me on the way, and I smiled and waved politely. When I reached the cafeteria, it was already half empty. Most students got up for breakfast closer to six, and I was heading in closer to eight. Oh well. On my way to the line, I bumped into someone accidentally. I turned, offering them a hand up. Their cheeks flushed scarlet as they took my hand.

"Sorry...wasn't watching where I was going." He ducked his head to try and hide the color, but I found I liked it.

"You must be new." I plastered on that same artificial grin I wore during announcements as I stuck out my hand.

"Transferred in Saturday." He took a small step back, looking at the ground and ignoring my hand.

"Well, you probably saw me on the school news." I pointed to the large screen along one wall. He nodded, his cheeks turning redder. "My name's Twanny. What's yours?"

"Nyck..." I barely heard his voice. One hand came up to fix his glasses. "I gotta go." He hurried past me towards the hall. I watched him go and couldn't help the real smile that stretched across my face. He must either be really new and really shy, or he watched my feed the night before. I really hoped it was a little mix of both.

ALTERNATE!

I was stuck in the bathroom until this damn boner went away. Bumping into him, literally bumping into him and I was grateful my hoodie was a size too big. I locked myself into the very last stall and sat cross-legged on the closed lid. Class had started ten minutes prior.

"Come on, go away. Dead puppies. Dead kittens. Flattened dead kittens and puppies and babies on a road. Grandma naked in the arctic. Naked grandma in the arctic having sex." None of the ideas I told myself stuck. The only image that kept returning was him, slowly moving his shorts, "Can I get a little help?", and then running into him today. I pressed my hands to either side of my head. "Come on. It was a fluke. That was obviously meant for someone else. Not for you." I tried my hardest to rid myself of the image, but it kept coming back.

My cock strained against my shorts as more pictures bombarded me. "Just a tiny lick." "You know as well as I do how good that mouth is." "Maybe next time I'll fuck that tight ass." I finally just gave up and moved my hoodie to release my cock. 'Almost ruined a pair of shorts...damn.' I wrapped my hand around it, moving my other hand to my mouth to bite down on a knuckle to stay quiet. My mind was whirling through the video of the night before, and when it played through (stuck on fast forward), I started a new movie.

"Come on, just let me give it a lick. I'll blow you, you can blow me, then we'll fuck like rabbits." He was so much taller in person. Six foot two to my five foot eight. "Come on Nyck, just a little taste. I'll be good. I won't bite much..." I hissed as I dug in that little bit of nail, just like he had done before. "Gods, Nyck, you taste so sweet. I wonder how tight you are as well..." I imagined two fingers slipping into me, expertly finding the prostate and whoring it. My legs wrapping around him. His mouth was just so skilled...Or so I imagined as I once more sprayed myself with cum. This time in the boys' bathroom.

"And I'm late for class..." I muttered as I stood to wash my hands and wipe myself off. I dropped my hoodie into place and turned on the water to wash my hands clean. No sooner did I reach for the paper towels to dry them did the door open and the object of my current fantasies came strolling in. Once again my cheeks went damn near supernova.

"Oh, hey Nyck! You'd better get to class. They'll forgive you if you're new, but don't make it a habit." I nodded mutely, then grabbed my bag off of the ground and hurried out. And, of course, I was hard again.

ALTERNATE!

Oh yeah, he had definitely seen the feed. I smiled to myself as I headed for my own class. I managed to make it through math, then even history, but nothing the teachers said sank in. I had other things on my mind.

"Gods, Twik, please...just fuck me already." Yeah, I could totally see him sprawled across my bed. Hoodie shifted up so I could kiss his chest, his cock straining for attention. "Please, I'll beg. Even if you won't fuck me, just please, kiss it or something...you're such a tease." I hummed softly to myself in happiness. I'd probably shoot another live feed tonight. I just hoped he watched it again. Maybe I could figure out his room number and start leaving notes for him.

Lunch rolled around sooner than I expected, and I stood off to the side of the cafeteria, looking for him. I soon spotted him. His head was down, but he watched everything that went on around him. I wondered how he'd react if I walked up to him to start another conversation. Red on his cheeks, not looking at me...yeah. That sounded perfect. I stepped away from my place and headed for him. He didn't even see me before I was by his side.

"Hey Nyck. School treating you alright?" I was right. His cheeks definitely flushed red before that hood came up. A nod was the only reply I got. I half wondered what he had done in the bathroom before I showed up. "Just let me know if you need any help, okay? That's what I'm here for." 'Any help at all, like needing to get rid of an erection and no one knows you've got it.' I watched him shuffle his feet and nod again. I smiled that same wicked smile from the night before. "No one will have to know. Just, write me a note or something and tape it to the door of my room. The number's E15."

His cheeks burned even redder and he nodded again. I laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a soft squeeze before heading out. I had something I needed to take care of before the next class.

ALTERNATE!

He knew. He fucking knew I watched his feed. Gods damn it all. And now I had his room number. I wondered how a note would read. "Twanny, I've got this boner that won't go away no matter how many times I come. Care to help me out?" No, bad idea. Get the thought of him out of your head or you'll be running to the bathroom again before class. But, of course, another fantasy started up while I waited in line.

"I'm all too happy to help Nyck. Come on in." He waved me into his room, the same one I had watched him in while he jerked off. "So, how many times have you tried already?" His voice was soft, teasing as he stood behind me to slowly move my shirt up. He traced a finger along my stomach as I exhaled.

"F-five times today..." Did he have to tease? His hands kept moving along my stomach, going lower and lower to my aching cock, and then he'd move them back up and kiss my neck.

"Five times? Really? Well, maybe you just haven't had the right stimulation..." His voice was turning husky as he moved my hands to hold my shirt. I fisted it in both hands while he slowly traced lower once more. He could plainly see my arousal. I nearly ruined a second pair of shorts that day.

"P-please...just...make it go away." My voice was quiet, embarrassed almost as he slowly slid the top band down and out of the way. My erection popped free and I closed one eye, breath puffing out.

"My my, Nyck, look how big you are." His head rested on my shoulder as I watched him give it a light stroke. "Let's see if I've got the right touch." He pressed his lips to my neck and I felt teeth as his hand wrapped around me. Both eyes slipped shut as pre-cum leaked out of the tip.

I adjusted my hoodie and grabbed my lunch tray, not really noticing what was on it.

"It looks like it was waiting for me..." He teased, looking down at it. One hand slipped towards my ass and I held my shirt tighter, biting into the material to keep quiet. He chuckled against my neck and slipped a finger into me. "It looks like YOU were waiting for me. Slip out of bed, sneak to my room, beg me to fuck you while you're already lubed and ready? How naughty."

His teeth connected again and I huffed, barely opening my eyes to look down as he stroked me. His hands were skilled, with just a little bit of callous to provide a rough edge. My head jerked, nearly tearing a hole in my shirt as he slipped in another finger.

"Such a naughty one, you are. Watching me all by myself on TV so late at night, matching me stroke for stroke. Imagining me laying you across my bed and fucking you until you can't see straight. Right, Nyck?" Gods, just the way he said my name made my cock twitch in his hand. He picked up his pace, matching both hands with each other. I tried to breath, tried to hold it off, but it was already too late. I had been thinking of him all day, and finally worked up the nerve to get here.

Just as I was about to come, though, he slipped his fingers out and let go. I damn near whined at the loss of contact, until he gave a nudge towards his bed. "Just sit on the edge, won't you? Make sure to leave me some room to play." I nodded stupidly, somehow making my legs work and carrying myself to his bed. I wondered how many times he had fucked himself on these sheets and my cock twitched in response. "Now now, no finishing yourself or you're in trouble." He crouched down in front of me, eye level with my erection, and I nodded. My cheeks reddened once more.

He spread my legs and slipped three fingers into me this time as his mouth sank onto it. I fisted my shirt tightly, biting into it to cut off a moan. When his fingers spread, trying to stretch me, I half hoped that he'd fuck me then and there. He lifted his head, pulled his fingers part way out before sinking back down again. I felt the soft edge of a sharp tooth and whined through the material. He looked up at me and lifted his head.

"Oh so naughty, Nyck. Such a dirty little boy. You like it rough, don't you?" I barely managed to nod before my eyes squeezed shut. He had definitely found the prostate. His wicked smirk went unseen before he wrapped that heavenly mouth around me again. I just managed to open an eye before I felt teeth again, sharper this time, stroking a thin line along the top as he pulled away. I exhaled roughly into my shirt, begged him in a muffled voice to just fuck me already, but either he didn't hear or ignored me.

"We'll get to that later. For now, just let me have a taste." He sank his head down once more, letting me feel teeth as he did, and I felt my hips jerk. A soft laugh vibrated through my cock and I groaned. He mimicked the action once more, damn near biting wholly down as he pressed firmly against that organ. I saw stars.

The bell rang. I swore. My pants were filthy and wet and soon to be crusty. I didn't have time to change before class. Damn it all. But the idea of leaving him a note was looking better and better.

ALTERNATE!

So, he was telepathic. That made sense. Judging by the aching cock I was now trying to rid myself of in the bathroom while his fantasy played in my head, he could read minds and project things as well. I bit my lip as I tightened my grip. If was really this willing, I'd have days of fun with him. So many games I could play...I was more than happy to play rough with him. If only he would let me. A few strokes more and I exhaled, my teeth releasing my lower lip.

I used some toilet paper to clean myself up and stood to fix my shorts. If he played any more of those while I was heading down the halls, I was definitely fucked. These shorts showed damn near everything. I made it into the recording room before sinking to the floor. His imagination sure was vivid. He kept going back to those same dirty thoughts, and I covered a smile. I closed my eyes and exhaled, trying to rid myself of his fantasy. After a few minutes, I stood and left the room to go to class.

After school, I went from my final class straight to my room. I half expected a note, and I was lucky. There was a small piece of paper, folded in half and taped to my door. I unstuck it before opening the door and heading in. Once I dropped off my bag, I opened the paper. 'What kind of help are you offering?' Oh, the things I could tell him. 'Room D25. Drop by and talk to me please.'

I smirked, folding the paper in half before tucking it into my pocket and leaving my room once more. I knew where that room was. I found it within five minutes. I passed by several students heading out of their rooms before I found his. I stood in front of the door for a moment before I lifted a hand to knock. A couple more minutes passed before he opened it. I held up the note for him to see.

"You wrote?" I teased. His cheeks reddened as he nodded before opening the door and waving me in. He tugged his hoodie lower as I walked past. "So, you're wondering what kind of help I'm offering?" He nodded again, sitting cross-legged on the couch as I sat across from him. "Well, that depends on what type of help you need. I'm shit at romantics, but if it relates to school work I'm happy to oblige." He nodded again, looking at the floor as he adjusted his glasses.

"What..." His voice came out a croak and he cleared his throat before trying again. "What about making friends or something?" 'Or helping me get rid of some sexual tension?' His thought came through loud and clear and I wondered if he realized he had sent it.

"Well, I can kind of help out there. Most of everyone is nice here, and making friends should be easy. But come on, I think there's something more you're not asking me Nyck."

ALTERNATE!

Gods, that voice was what would kill me. I tugged my hoodie lower to hide my straining cock as he said my name. I shrugged, trying to play it cool. 'I just want you to fuck me until I can't stand. Please? Would that be too much to ask?' I shook my head minutely, shaking away the thought. Sometimes I hated being telepathic.

"I know you're not interested in making friends, so just come out and say it." I felt him move closer and I scooted backwards until my back hit the arm of the couch. 'Just offer to fuck me and I'll be good. Someone like you probably has people throwing themselves at your feet for just a taste. May I have one please?' I ducked my head to hide the color on my cheeks.

"I'm horrible at math..." I finally managed to get out. I licked my lips, chancing a glance at him. He tilted his head and moved a little closer to try and look into my eyes.

"That's it? That's nothing Nyck. Why would you be so embarrassed to say something so simple?" His hand came up to my shoulder and I silently willed it lower. Why did he have to be so damn hot? My mind was coming up with picture after picture of various shots of him, most of them either from my earlier lunchtime fantasy or his feed from the night before. My shoulders came up again in another shrug.

"Because I'm passing all my other classes but failing math? Makes me feel bad..." He dropped his hand and scooted right in front of me, crossing his legs as well. I did my best not to look at the crotch of his extra tight shorts. 'Why couldn't they be made of that same kind of leather or rubber or whatever like Mr. Dennis wears? It'd look so much better on him...' Another thought passed through, another thought I wished he would never hear. Whether he heard the thought or it was pure coincidence, he smiled.

"Tell you what. Mondays, Wednesdays, and Fridays, I can help you out with your math. Just come to my room and we'll work on it, okay?" I nodded, looking everywhere but at him. Every time I skimmed over a thigh or the edge of those shorts, I kept getting a picture of my mouth around his cock.

"See you Wednesday, then, I guess." My voice came out muffled as I tucked my chin into my hoodie. He smiled again and nodded, one hand landing on my thigh to give a squeeze before he stood to leave. I resisted the urge to call him back and plead. I heard my door shut and counted to one hundred before standing to go to dinner. I had managed to mostly will away my hard-on, and the hoodie covered the rest. When my door closed, I saw a note taped to the outside. Picking it up, I noticed my name on the outside. Opening it, I saw only three words that made my cheeks flame. 'Mind your thoughts.'

ALTERNATE!

I watched as he read my note, then his cheeks reddened once more. Gods how I loved that color on him. I wondered how far his blush spread... Shaking my head, I went to the cafeteria to get myself a meal. I had to pre-record the announcements for the next morning. The line went quickly though, and as I sat down to eat, I felt someone sit down next to me. Looking up, I saw Nyck.

"I can't help which thoughts I project, okay? Just...learn to ignore them or something." I covered a grin.

"Well, then, what's the fun in that? Maybe I like that you're constantly thinking of me fucking you." I kept my voice down so it wouldn't carry, and grinned again as the red on his cheeks spread towards his neck. I leaned closer to him. "Whose to say I don't enjoy them in the same way you do?" When he turned his head, I saw the red creeping under the collar of his shirt. I felt my cock twitch and start to swell as he projected an image of himself spread across my bed, the camera recording as I took him into my mouth once more. "You're quite the one for blowjobs, aren't you?" He shrugged.

"Ingrained habit, I guess..." He picked at his food, more pictures flooding through his mind. On his back, on his belly, over the edge of the bed. My fingers in his mouth with his cock in mine, my cock in his mouth, him tied up and begging, giving mine small kisses as his dripped onto the floor. Dear gods, how did he survive with that little blood flow to his brain? Mine certainly was having problems.

"Well, I can try to help you with that I suppose. Help you hone your thoughts so only certain ones get through." He shrugged again, more pictures flashing by. I had to close my eyes and bite back a noise as one stayed for close to a minute: he on his knees on my bed, arms back and hands tied behind him, head turned to look at me and filthy word after filthy word coming out of his mouth as I toyed with and teased him.

"Sounds alright, I guess..." He ducked his head to discreetly wipe at his nose and I could swear I saw a dark stain on the sleeve. "Starting Wednesday?" He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. I shook my head.

"Come by tonight. Around...seven?" He nodded. "I should be done with recording by then. We can practice a little tonight." He had a confused look on his face, and two pictures flashed quickly by: one of me fucking him, one of us studying math and helping him hone his telepathy. I smiled a cryptic smile before standing. "You'll just have to wait and see, won't you?" And with that hanging in the air, I left him to his meal. Heading for the bathroom, I hoped to take care of myself before I went to record.

ALTERNATE!

He was a dirty fucking cheater. That's all he was, and all he'd probably ever be. A lying, dirty fucking cheater. The only part my brain focused on was, unfortunately, "fucking". My dick twitched, causing me to tug my hoodie lower again. These shorts would either need to be fixed and reinforced in the crotch, or thrown outright away.

I stood outside of his room, my bag over my shoulder, gathering the courage to knock. Just as I lifted my hand, it slid open to reveal him in half naked glory. The lack of shirt definitely threw me, as only now did I notice that the armor on his arms continued up to his shoulders, but didn't cover any of his chest. My hand came up once again to swipe under my nose, more of a precaution than anything.

"Heard you coming from halfway across the school." He smiled and tapped a finger against his head. And then I also realized that he had that same armor type plating across his fingers as well. My cheeks flushed red as he waved me in. I tugged my hoodie down again, trying to cover my arousal as best as I could. "Ready to learn?" My mind kicked in several pictures at that thought, and I shook them away before nodding. His line from earlier came back though. 'I wish was was coming with you rather than by my own hand for once...' I set my bag down and ignored the thought.

"Are we starting with math?" My voice thankfully didn't crack as I crouched next to my bag to dig out some papers. He walked past me and sat down on the edge of his bed. I tried my best to ignore the picture he presented, tried to ignore how many pictures my mind brought up and the fantasies I had about that bed.

"It's up to you, Nyck." Dear gods. Yeah. The shorts were going into the trash when I got back to my room. I rearranged how I was, sitting on my knees to let my hoodie hang down and cover my crotch.

"Math then, please." I made sure I pulled out my math notes before standing and waiting. He chuckled and waved me over, patting the spot next to him. I could almost hear my blood stop flowing to my brain as I walked over and sat down. Once more, I sat cross-legged next to him. Our thighs almost touched, and I honestly relished the feeling.

"Alright. What part of it don't you get?" He inched a little closer, pressing more of his leg against mine as he leaned over to look at my notes.

"Any of it. I never really understood algebra in school before this. Out here, they act like you're getting ready for college with it." This earned another chuckle from him before he took the papers.

"That's because they are, Nyck. It's senior year." He skimmed over my notes, and the practice problems Ms. Uthe had us write down. I had tried to work through them on my own, but between my thoughts and fantasies and picturing him naked, I didn't get a lot done. A very small part of my mind wondered how far the armor went. That then expanded into a picture of small plates of armor on his dick. Like I wasn't going to turn red at that thought?

"Are you still with me Nyck?" He leaned over to catch my eye and I nodded. "Alright. Then recite back part of what I just said."

"Transitive property?" I guessed, my shoulders coming up. He chuckled and shook his head.

"Math will have to wait, I guess. Telepathy first. I knew you kept getting pictures." He leaned over to set the notes on a small table next to his bed and I watched the play of muscles under the armor on his shoulder. When he turned back, I had a sleeve firmly pressed against my nose. "You alright?" I nodded, not daring to move the material.

"Fine. Just fine. Let's get started on the new lesson." My voice came out slightly muffled as I spoke through the sleeve, but I felt it get a little wetter as another picture came into my head.

'Come on Nyck. You know how I like it. Just give it a taste for me, won't you?' Him sitting on the edge of his bed, much like he was doing now, his cock set free above his shorts as I sat on my knees in front of him. My own cock was aching for attention, my hands held captive by his. My tongue sliding out to wet my lips a moment before slowly licking his cock from base to tip.

"Hello? Come in Nyck." He lightly tapped my head with his knuckles and I felt myself redden down my neck. "You really need to learn to control that, you know." I nodded, pulling my sleeve away a little to make sure my nose wasn't bleeding anymore.

"Then let's get started with our lesson."

ALTERNATE!

Gods, those pictures again. Why did he have to have such a creative imagination? He really was going to kill me. Kill me absolutely dead with a lack of blood flow to my brain. I discreetly adjusted myself so as to hide exactly how he was affecting me and set one leg on the floor to face him.

"Alright. Turn to face me." He did, making sure to move his hoodie as well. Looks like I wasn't the only one needing a cold shower. "Okay. This is completely new to me too, so we'll learn this together. Think of your brain as router. It puts off a signal, in this case pictures or thoughts, and anyone nearby can pick them up. I.E me. So whenever you picture this or that or the other, you send it out without meaning to so that anyone who wants to can see it." His neck reddened even further down. I took a moment to fix my shirt again.

"How do I fix it though?" For once he actually looked at me, and I almost tackled him to the bed then and there. Instead I cleared my throat.

"Think of your brainwaves going on a private network. Your mind here." I held out a closed fist. "And your waves here." I held one hand flat out, next to my fist. "This is how it currently sits. Then anyone who walks by-" I took one of his hands with my (now unfisted) hand and put it flat against my other hand. "-can pick up these waves. Thus they can see your innermost thoughts and secrets. What you want to do, instead, is put your thoughts on another wave entirely." I raised my flat hand above my fist and smiled when his hand followed.

"So that only certain people can intercept it." I nodded, then realized that there was no need for his hand to follow mine. I bit back a grin and nodded again.

"Alright. Now. Picture your brain." He gave me a confused look, and I rolled my eyes before leaning forward and taking his glasses off. "Close your eyes and do as the master tells you." Gods, if that didn't set off another fantasy. "Great place to start. You're trying to keep your perverted thoughts to yourself. Now then. Picture that as waves going out in all directions." He nodded, his eyes closed. It was so hard not to lift his jacket and see what he was hiding. Yeah, the fantasies were great and all, but I preferred the real thing over a picture any day of the week.

"Got it?" He nodded. "Good. Now. Imagine the waves lifting to another level." The fantasy just kept going, if anything more vivid then before.

'Please master, please.' A teasing little nip. 'Please. I'm begging master. Either suck me or fuck me, I don't care.' A slow lick. A smile. Teeth against the tip. A tongue circling before a pair of lips wrapped around his cock. Liquid seeped from the tip as I lowered my head. My own cock hard and ready, but forcing myself to wait. Two fingers sliding easily into him. One of his feet coming forward to tease my cock.

'You know I'm willing to beg, master. Won't you please fuck me?' His toes curled around me and I gave him a nip. 'I'll let you be if you would just fuck me master, please.' I slowly lifted my head, but kept my fingers in him.

'And how far would you go to have me fuck you, hmm?' The ball of his foot pressed against my cock again, causing me to hiss between my teeth. His toes curled around the top edge and gave a little tug.

'As far you'd let me master, forever and always. So won't you just fuck me n-ow?' The last word broken in two as I pressed my fingers against his prostate. More liquid shot out of the tip, some of it landing on his chest.

"Alright, Nyck. Focus." Both of my legs were now crossed, and he was pretty lucky I didn't excuse myself to the bathroom to relieve some of the pressure. Or press him into the bed with teeth on his neck and a hand wrapped around his cock. His eyes blinked open, dark green cloudy with lust. He reddened and grabbed his glasses to put them on.

"Sorry...I''m trying, I really am." He rubbed the back of his neck with one hand, looking down at the floor. Another image flashed by, another one with him on the edge of the bed and me behind him. Ah, so he could picture more than just blowjobs.

"Alright. Fine. Okay." I inhaled, then slowly exhaled. "Rather than trying to limit who can see it, try to make it so that only one person gets the full experience." He glanced at me, confused once more. I was really starting to like that look on him. "Instead of ten people seeing what's going on, make it feel like only one person is really there with you. They can taste everything, hear everything, touch it and it feels real. Know what I mean now?" He nodded, then slipped his glasses off and closed his eyes once more.

'Gods, master, MORE. Fuck, please.' His arms once more tied behind his back, ass in the air waiting for me. I could smell the scent of his soap, the smell of his skin as I leaned in to give his cheek a nip. His hips jerked away and pre-cum leaked out of the tip of his cock. When I dipped my fingers into the small puddle forming there, I could feel the ooze between my fingers. My hand wrapped around my cock to lube it, and I definitely felt the pressure on my dick as my fingers tightened.

'Master, don't finish without me.' His voice a soft whine, barely able to be heard. I leaned over and pressed a kiss to his neck. His skin was soft. My tongue darted out for a lick and I could taste the sweat on him. Two fingers sank into him, pressure squeezing them together as I spread them apart to make sure he was ready. Sitting up, I ran one hand down his thigh to feel that soft skin again before pressing the tip of my cock into his ass.

An exhale, and I was sinking in. Dear gods, he was so tight. I felt liquid spurt out of my own cock both in my mind and in real life. I leaned over him, taking a moment to make sure I would last more than a few thrusts. His breath came out in soft pants, tongue hanging out to wet his lips.

'M-master, please...nngh...won't you p-please fuck me now?' Who was I to say no? I pulled out, relishing in the feel of him not wanting to lose me, before forcing back in.

"Nyck." I hurriedly pressed a couple of tissues to my nose. Who knew he'd be so good at it? His eyes opened and he slipped on his glasses once more. "Very good. Now...trying to imagine one person and one person only to do that to. Okay?" He nodded, his hoodie shifting. "Alright. Aside from that, very good. Definitely... believable." His cheeks hinted pink at my compliment.

ALTERNATE!

I half wondered when he was going to sneak into the bathroom. While I was projecting my thoughts to him, his thoughts came to me loud and clear. As many pictures as I came up with, he had just as many more to counter. From blowjobs to footjobs to even tentacles somehow, which I wasn't going to ask about. All of them were pretty...enjoyable though.

"Shall we work on the math now?" I offered. My own cock was damn near splitting a seam in my shorts. I had to find a way to get rid of it. He nodded, reaching for the papers once more. When I saw his muscles move, I flooded red and quickly stood up. "O-one moment. Restroom?" He glanced at me, quickly covering a smile before pointing.

"Halfway down the hall." I nodded and hurried out, my hands holding down my hoodie. I slammed my shoulder into the door, then ran for the final stall and quickly locked it. I sat down on the closed lid before finally letting go of my hoodie. Pre-cum leaked from the tip of my now freed erection. The shorts were pretty much trash. No way I could go back to his room with my shorts having a giant hole in the front.

'A hole in the back though, that seems promising.' I tried to shake away the image but my body seemed to disobey me. One hand wrapped around my cock, tight tight, as the image came through.

'There we go. Now bend over.' I laid my front half on his bed, my legs straight and ass in the air. A cool breeze blew past, making me shiver. I had turned my shorts around backwards, so that the hole was visible in the back rather than the front. My hands tightened in the sheets as he ran a hand down my thigh.

'All those pictures, all those fantasies you made me watch. How cruel. Shall I return the favor?' I quickly shook my head, breath sawing in and out. I was trying my hardest not to thrust my cock into his bed, into his teasing hand, anywhere to get some friction and be done. I was about to split another seam. 'Such a naughty boy you are, Nyck. I wonder though...if I fuck you enough, will the pictures stop?'

I whined, ever so softly, as I felt his fingers near my hole. Dear gods, if you're really there, you'll have him fuck me and let me come and be done. Please. The slightest pressure from the tip of a single finger, then he pulled his hand away. My hips followed for a moment before I had to regain my footing. A moment later, I felt him return and press his thighs against mine.

'Now, I want you to be really still, okay Nyck?' I nodded, all too happy to please him in order for him to please me. I felt something press against me, something far larger than anything I had ever played with. I shut one eye, tried to even out my breathing, shut both eyes and clenched my hands tighter and bit a handful of cloth as he forced the toy in. Dear gods was it huge. FAR larger than any toy I knew of. One of his hands circles under me to cup my cock. Liquid poured out of the tip.

'It seems that you like it, hmm? Should I leave it be...or...' Here he grabbed it and gave it a light tug. My teeth tugged the sheet. 'I think you'd come a bucketful if this was fucking you, yes?' I nodded, barely able to open my eyes and look at him. 'That seems a shame. It's nearly as big as me.' Another tug and I nearly tore a hole in his sheet with my teeth. Just one good thrust with that and I was done...come on, just pull it out and fuck me once with it.

I knew he heard that thought. His hand circled the base of my cock and two fingers formed a kind of ring as the other hand tugged the toy out. My teeth let go of his sheets, now wet and definitely going to need a wash, as I bit my lip instead. He only tugged it half out before slamming it back in, though, and despite the ring I still jerked my hips and stained his bedding.

And my hoodie again apparently. My hand was wet, and a little sticky, as I wiped off my hoodie as best as I could. Once that was done, I trashed the toilet paper and headed to the sink to wash and dry my hands. I hoped he didn't notice. I straightened my clothes as best as I could and did my best to rid myself of red cheeks. Not so much...I exhaled before heading back to his room. I opened the door, walking slowly in.

"Twanny?" I called for him, but received no reply. I headed for his bed to sit down, waiting for him to return. After a few minutes, his door opened and he came in, fixing his shirt. When he saw me, his own cheeks turned a light pink. I almost smiled.

"Sorry. Nature called. Where were we?" He strolled over and sat down next to me on the bed, picking up the notes once more. 'Just ignore the notes and fuck me. Please? I'll be able to pay attention much better when we're done.' I hoped he missed that one, but I couldn't tell as he turned a page. I wrote notes front and back.

"Algebra sucking hardcore?" I offered instead. His eyes cut to me for a moment, skimming to my lap and my hoodie hanging in the way. He chuckled.

"Sounds about right."

ALTERNATE!

So many pictures. Another fantasy. Was it weak of me to slip into the other bathroom and fuck my own hand while I pictured it as him? I wondered how he'd react if I leaned over and kissed him. He must've been putting off pheromones of some kind, as I had just came but my cock was hardening again from the assault of pictures from his mind. Part of me hoped he never learned to put his mind on a different wave. Another part wished that he chose me to send them to. I could definitely use it.

"Alright. So, the x here is an unknown number. The equation is 33+19=x-12. Simple enough. Add thirty-three and nineteen." He counted to himself for a moment.

"Fifty-two." I nodded, then pointed to the other half.

"Now take fifty-two minus twelve." His lips looked so kissable. I could lean over and press mine to his, and watch where it led.

"Forty." His voice broke my train of thought and I glanced back up before nodding.

"Therefore x equals forty. Got it?" He nodded, but then his hand skimmed mine as he took the papers back.

"That part I understand completely. It's these later ones with x and y I don't get." He found the page he was after and handed them back.

"Ah. Yeah, those are trickier. X + 14 = Y – 9. Now with these, you have no basis for where to start. And there's a multitude of numbers you can end up with." Like the multitude of positions I could fuck him in. "But they help you out by giving you a hint. Down here." I pointed underneath his equation to show him the little bit he forgot. "Where x equals twenty. So. If x equals twenty, then you take away fourteen from it..."

"Which is six. And fifteen minus nine is six as well." He seemed proud of himself.

"And therefore y equals fifteen. Understand it now?" He nodded, taking the papers back. I glanced at those lips again, half wondering how they'd taste as he ran a problem on his own.

"Does it work the same way if there's three letters involved?" And here my brain went on a tangent to three ways with him and Beida. I was in trouble if I didn't stop.

"So long as you're given the value of one number, you can figure out the other two. So, yes." Tentacles fucking him as I fucked Beida. His mouth around my cock, tentacles in his ass, Beida keeping a close eye on both of us.

"Got it." He then grabbed a pen off of my nightstand and worked through another problem on his own. I then noticed that he had almost feminine fingers. Long and dainty, yet probably calloused in the inside. My mind supplied another picture of him working an orgasm from himself, and I bit the inside of my lip to keep quiet. Gods damn, did I want to kiss him.

"Hey Nyck?" He half turned his head, sticking the cap of the pen between his teeth to bite down. Why did he have to be sexy and not even know it? "Which way do you swing?" He mouthed a handful of numbers to himself.

"In baseball I swing right handed. In suit pants I hang left." I vaguely wondered how far he hung. He could get so absorbed in something, none of his thoughts would project, I found out. It was all me in my mind as he worked on more math problems.

"I meant in sex. Do you bat for the men or for the women?" He "hmm"ed softly, once more biting on that damn lucky pen lid before glancing at me.

"I should say that I swing either handed in baseball." He wrote down a string of numbers before laying down the pen. "Why?" He asked. I just wanted to make sure that his fantasies were warranted, and not just wishful thinking.

"No reason." Was all I said before I leaned over to kiss him.

ALTERNATE!

Dear gods, he was kissing me. My cheeks flushed red a moment before I pulled away, my mind running away with that action to come up with picture after picture after fantasy after picture. I ducked my head and tried to go back to my math, but my thoughts were definitely elsewhere. Especially when I glanced up to see him lick his bottom lip. A small droplet dripped from my nose and I used my hoodie once more to wipe it. When I did though, the bottom edge lifted to show my shorts. And my obvious arousal.

"Oh, Nyck, no need to be shy. I won't bite unless you ask." He scooted closer and softly ran his tongue along my racing pulse. I flinched, forcing myself away rather than towards him. He chuckled, a dark sound, before his hand went to my thigh. After a moment, it started to slide it's way up, taking my shorts with it. I shut one eye, swearing to myself that this was nothing more than another fantasy playing out in my head.

"Come on. Just give me one little kiss. If you don't like it, then we can stop and pretend it never happened." His voice was teasing as he whispered in my ear. That was the thing though. I wouldn't be able to stop at just one little kiss. Maybe after five rounds I'd call it quits, but one kiss? No. His hand left the edge of my shorts to move up to the top hem and his fingers curled around it. "We both know you've been picturing it non-stop since my feed last night...so come on. Live a little."

His fingers were definitely warm as he ran a fingertip over the top of my cock. I felt it jerk towards him (traitor) as if begging for more. I kept my eyes focused on my papers, trying to work through another problem. The only problem I could think of though, was his hand slowly snaking my shorts down to free my cock.

"Just a taste Nyck? I'll let you taste mine too. Come on. Don't make me beg." His voice came out soft as he nipped at my neck. His hands were slightly rough, due to the armor, and I found I liked it more than I probably should. I closed one eye and bit my lip to hold back a sound as he wrapped his hand around my cock.

"T-Twanny..." My voice came out near a whine as he moved his hand up and slowly down.

"Call me Twik." He spoke, his lips pressing to my throat. I dropped the papers and pen before leaning back, both eyes sliding shut.

"Twik...please...don't tease me." My voice was barely there, need making my throat tight. He moved in front of me, crouching on the floor while I sat on the edge of his bed. His breath was warm as he slipped my shorts out from under my ass, then down my legs and off of my feet. I felt a breeze as he turned back to me, his eyes almost seeming to glow as he pressed a kiss to the tip. I was going to die. Just up and die if he didn't hurry up and fuck me. If this wasn't a dream, and not a fantasy, I wanted to hurry up and get to the good parts.

"Be patient Nyck...if we hurry now, where would the fun be in that?" He looked up at me again before his tongue snaked out to lick up a drop of dew.

"It'd be m-more fun than you teasing me..." I huffed and tried to sit up a little straighter, but my arms were shaking too bad. "If you'd let me taste yours, we'd be getting somewhere good..." He smiled up at me, then glanced at my cock. Giving it one more quick kiss, he stood and helped me stand. Once I was on my feet, he quickly spun me around and sat, his legs spread and his cock free.

I carefully sat down on my knees, my hoodie hanging down, and braced my hands on the floor as I leaned forward to give his a tentative lick. The flavor was better than anything my mind could've ever dreamed of. One of his hands came forward to fist in my hair and I slowly wrapped my lips around it. His foot came up to toy with my cock as I gave his a suck. Dear god, how often had he done this? Better yet, how many pictures and fantasies had he seen?

"Come along then, it won't get any better if you don't suck." His hand pressed down on my head and I willingly lowered myself to suck more of it. I closed my eyes and evened out my breathing as his foot pressed against me once more. My teeth came together a little, surprising him into pressing even harder down. I pulled away, my hands going to his foot. Metal plates showed on the top and even a little on the back, but non were visible on the bottom. I bit my lip, trying to calm myself down a little. He glanced at me, making me look up when he moved his foot.

"You alright?" I bit my lip and nodded. After a moment, he smirked. "You either like feet, or pain." The toes of his other foot pressed into me and I winced, my hands tightening on his other one. My cock happily pushed back, grateful to be getting attention once more. "Ah, naughty boy. So you like both, don't you?" I looked at the ground, half nodding. "Well? Which is it?" I ducked my head, my cheeks warming.

"Feet..." My voice came out quiet, and I almost wondered if he heard me. After a moment, he pressed his heel into the base, surprising me.

"Maybe we can play more later, but for now I'm too horny. Come on." I almost asked him 'Come on what?' before standing up. He spread his legs a little wider and pulled me forward by my waist. Once I was in place, he grabbed my hands and had me lift my hoodie so I could watch him. He smiled and put his hands back on my waist before licking my cock again. I shut one eye, watching him as he kissed it before wrapping his lips around and lowering his head.

ALTERNATE!

He was so soft. Smooth all over. My nose brushed against small hairs and I slid my eyes half shut, pressing softly down with teeth as I pulled back. One hand slid around back, a finger pressing against his entrance. His hips jerked backwards, partially surprising me as his cock slipped from between my lips. I chuckled.

"Lube in the drawer." I glanced up at him, then cut my eyes to the nightstand. He dropped his jacket and hurried over, opening the drawer so hard he nearly removed it. His hands shifted a few things around; a half roll of condoms, a bottle of nail polish, a rarely used men's toy, before finding the bottle of liquid. He shut the drawer, then kept his head down as he returned to me. I almost figured he was embarrassed, save for the fact that his cock was weeping clear fluid onto my carpet.

I took the bottle from him and set it down next to me before scooting back on the bed and pulling him onto his knees in front of me. I remained at eye level with his erection, then gave it a small lick before once more enveloping it with my mouth. Once hand remained on his hip, the other slipped down to grab the bottle. Both of his hands held his jacket up, his eyes closed and his teeth mauling that lip. I carefully opened the bottle and turned it so a few drops would land on my palm before closing the lid and palming his ass. His hips jerked again, towards me instead of away, and I gave him a nip in reply.

After a moment the lube warmed and I splayed my fingers along the seam to spread the liquid around a little. Once my fingers were coated well enough, I slipped one in and paused at the second knuckle. His voice came out a soft pant.

"P-please Twik...gods...please don't stop now..." I slowly pulled away, giving more teeth as I did, and felt his cock jerk in my mouth as I slipped my finger the rest of the way in. As I slipped my mouth away, my finger mimicked and a second soon joined the first. If I managed not to come all over my own bed, I'd be more than willing to slide into that tight ass. There was no way anyone else had ever had him. None whatsoever. I spread my fingers, widening his passage, before slipping them out for a moment to spread the rest of him open. My mouth slipped off once more.

"You're just so tight, Nyck...how will you ever be ready for me?" I "hmm"ed up at him as my fingers slid deeper in. He bit his jacket to bite back a noise. I gave his hip a small lick. "Has anyone ever fucked that tight ass of yours?" He shook his eyes, both eyes opening to look down at me.

"N-not in person...mostly just f-fuck...fantasies." I edged back over the small spot I had skimmed and pressed down. His hips jerked forward, another swear coming from that pretty mouth. I kissed the tip of his weeping cock once more before sliding my fingers out and standing him on his own two feet. I quickly followed, then turned him and had him sit on the bed before laying down across it. His hands still held his jacket up, so I sat him up once more to remove the whole thing, quickly followed by his shirt. Pale skin greeted me, a bit of a contrast to the tan I saw on his calves. His hands moved to the sheets and twisted as his hips jerked under my attention.

"Are you ready?" I laid over him, my lips near his ear. He glanced at me for a moment before nodding. I stood for a moment more to grab a condom (lube would leave me feeling slick) before returning to him. My fingers found him once more and as I wrapped my hand around his cock for a teasing stroke, my other hand held the packet up for my teeth to open. I pulled out the rolled up latex and let go of his cock to roll the condom down my own. He spread his legs for me, such a good boy, and I laid over him once more to press a kiss to his neck.

"Relax, Nyck. It will only hurt if you let it." He nodded, his hands tightening in the sheets before I took them both and lifted them above his head. My mouth met his again, only our second kiss, and I licked at his lip as I pressed forward. Oh gods, he was so much tighter than I could have ever dreamed. My tongue wrapped around his as I inched deeper. After a moment I pulled away, pressing my nose against his pulse and giving him a small bite. The spot turned red, making me smile. My lips then moved to that same spot and sucked, causing the skin to darken into a hickey.

"G-gods Twik..." His voice was hoarse. His tongue snaked out to wet his lips and I paused, only about halfway in. "Just...fuck me...please?" I hummed against his throat and used one hand to hold his up. The other went hunting for the lube. Once found, I opened the cap and dripped some onto my cock, taking a moment to spread it around him as well. The wetter the better, I had found. I pulled out a little, then pushed back in to see if it helped. When three inches slid in instead of half of one, I had to make myself pause. He was panting. "D-don't stop...just...shove it in..." His eyes were shut, his body wracked with minute shivers. I grinned against his throat, biting another spot before forcing my cock the rest of the way in.

And here I had to pause again. He was tight. So much tighter than I had originally thought. Even if I remained still, the way he tightened and loosened intermittently would set me off. After a beat, his hips jerked up, his dick twitching and pulsing. I was never much of one to say no, so I slipped almost fully out before slamming back into him. A soft cry escaped him.

ALTERNATE!

Oh heavens above, he was huge. Even in my most vivid fantasies no one had ever been this big. I was so close I could taste it, my tongue slipping out wet my lips once more. I didn't know how long I'd last. I just wanted to make sure he got his as well.

"T-Twik...-fuck...please, just fuck me. Fuck me hard and fast. Please." I was amazed my voice lasted through that whole sentence. His nose skimmed down to my chest and I felt his tongue lick before he pulled out again before shoving back in. And then after a small beat, repeating. And then again. After a few slow thrusts, he was shoving into me with hardly a care. I felt him every time he pulled out, even more when he slid in.

"Gods above, Nyck. You're just so tight." His teeth marked me again and again as he slid in and out. One hand slipped away from mine to wrap around my cock. I silently begged him not to. I wouldn't last. He didn't hear me, or my thoughts. He wrapped his hand around me, then matched to his cock. Double sensation. My eyesight grew blurry.

"Tw-Twik...I'm coming Twik...fuck, keep going please." I gripped the sheets in my hands, not caring that I couldn't really move my arms. After a few more thrusts, I felt the world stop on it's axis. I vaguely registered feeling him stop as well. His hands released me. I lay bonelessly against his sheets. After a couple of minutes, he slipped out to get rid of the condom. I didn't move while I heard water run. After a minute, I heard him return. I managed to turn my head to look at him, in all his nude glory.

"So. Do you understand algebra better now?"


End file.
